1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to improvements in wrenches and relates more particularly to wrenches for surgical use in spinal fusion operations.
2. Description of the Prior Art.
As far as applicants are aware, there is no tool or wrench in the prior art adapted for surgical use. There are tools for use in plumbing and the like, but, these have disadvantages and are not adapted for use in surgery.